Watashi no Kimochi
by Flame Metal Saphire
Summary: Killua's ready to tell Kurapika about his feelings before he'll be leaving. KiruKura! Please R&R! XD


It's been a long time I haven't got a chance to write a KilluKura story because I've been focusing on my KilluGon story but now, I'll do anything I want so I'll just write this fic!

* * *

Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were sleeping together at the hotel with two beds but they just share beds with each other. Gon and Killua are supposed to share a bed but Gon had no idea why he really wanted to lie next to Kurapika, in his mind, maybe Killua is annoyed with him because he always wanted to give him a hug which makes him choke so that's why he wanted to avoid him.

Gon might want to be with Kurapika but Killua tells him that he'll sleep with Leorio. He didn't tell him the reason, but he just wanted to be with Kurapika, for the first time.

Right now, the four of them are snoring, but not all Leorio's the one who snores so loud that made Gon cover his ears with his pillow.

On the other bed of Killua and Kurapika's, they're just sleeping peacefully but they're facing each other and they're faces almost close.

They had no idea what made their position like this but every time, their position changes and it became like this unexpectedly. This is kinda sweet, hopefully they shouldn't wake up because if they found out they're like this, they'll freak out and maybe exchange someone as their partner in their bed but Killua will never ever be with Gon but if it happens, maybe he'll sleep with Leorio.

Looks like Killua's dreaming right now because groaning about something. From his expression, he's having a bad dream.

He was moving from side to side and shifted his position. Kurapika could feel that he's moving and he could hear some sounds that he's making so he woke up to check at Killua.

He really is having some nightmares. Kurapika couldn't think of anything that he should do in order to calm him down but maybe he should wake him up so that he could stop dreaming something already.

"Killua, Killua..." Kurapika was calling his name. "Ne, wake up Killua."

"Mhm...Nn..."

It's no really use waking him up because he can't calm down if it's like this. Kurapika was thinking of something because he remembered when he was young, he used to have some nightmares and he can't control himself so his mom hugged him and stroked his hair then he finally calmed down, so he wonders if he could do the same for Killua.

Killua was panting and sweating, Kurapika lifted him up and gave him an embrace. He patted Killua's back so that he could calm down then he also spoke some words to Killua just to comfort him.

"Daijoubou, I'm right here with you. Just calm down Killua, I'm here with you." Kurapika closed his eyes as he comforted Killua.

What Kurapika did actually worked. Killua finally stopped dreaming about his nightmares then he hugged Kurapika. Actually, he had no idea what's going on here but when he opened his eyes, he already saw Kurapika in front of him.

He's confused why he's hugging Kurapika and why he's also hugged by Kurapika but it's better if he don't ask because this kind of feeling makes his heart raise.

Kurapika didn't know that Killua's now awake but he kept hugging him and kissed his head.

"Everything's fine now Killua. Kura-chan's here for you." Kurapika smelt the scent of Killua's hair.

Killua closed his eyes once again and tugged Kurapika's shirt tightly.

"Arigatou, Kurapika..." Killua forced to cry so that this moment would keep on going.

Kurapika released Killua slowly and looked at him. He kinda feels glad that Killua's feeling better now because he's worried a while ago but quite only.

"Oh, you're awake. Doushita no kimochi?" Kurapika asks him about his feeling.

"Daijoubou, thank you so much Kurapika," Killua smiled and blushed.

"Ah, no problem."

Gon and Leorio woke up together after they heard the noise but they didn't mind it. Leorio stretched his arms then yawned, Gon did the same thing too then he rubbed his eyes so that he could see things clearly.

"Ohayou, minna!" Gon said.

"Ohayou," Kurapika answered. Leorio and Killua also answered after him.

"How's your sleep Leorio?" Gon asked.

"It was wonderful! Thanks for hugging me, I really felt so cold."

Gon chuckled then stuck out his tongue then he turned to Killua and Kurapika. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yep, we're both fine." Kurapika said.

"There you go Killua, if we plan staying in a hotel again, you go sleep with Kurapika." Gon crossed his arms as he said proudly to Killua.

"Aho, it's not my fault if I want to sleep with Kurapika, it's your fault for hugging me whenever we wanted to sleep together."

"Then fine, I won't do it to you anymore."

"Well, that's great..." Killua clapped his hands slowly.

"Hey! Stop with your chitty chats and pack up your things!" Leorio said. He's the only one who's been preparing his things while the three are just staying on the bed talking.

"Ahh! I forgot!" Gon rushed to his bag then folded his clothes.

Killua lazily stood up then he grabbed some of the things that he displayed. He folded his clothes then he putted all the things inside his bag.

Right now, he doesn't know what he should do because all of them are like leaving already so maybe he should go with Gon but he still wanted to be with Kurapika. He just wanted to experience what it's like when he'll be with him because for the whole time he's spending time with his best friend and not with others.

When he was young he doesn't really spend some time with his family because he's been ordered to kill someone, but now that he found some friends he got sick of doing it and he never wanted to go back again.

When he was done packing up his things, he fixed himself in the bathroom and changed his clothes because he's ready to leave already.

He really wished that the four of them will be together again because, what he really wanted is to be with Kurapika.

Whenever he just stare at him, he's got those feelings that's complicated and it makes his heart throb. He can't stop it because his feelings for him grew some more.

He wanted to tell him his feelings but he feels like he can't because he gets nervous when he tells him about it.

* * *

After they're finish packing up things, they went outside of the hotel and said farewell together because they'll leave now. It's sad that they'll be seperating but they'll see each other again.

"Soredemo, minna." Gon said.

"Hope we'll see each other again." Leorio said.

"I'll really miss you guys." Kurapika said.

"Sou da yo, ne." Killua said.

"Next time again!" The four of them said together.

When Killua saw Kurapika walking away, he feels like he wanted to tell him those feelings before he could leave.

"Kurapika," Killua called his name.

"Hm?" Kurapika turned back.

"I...uh...I hope...we could see each other again." Killua's feeling nervous to tell him instead of the truth, that's what he just said to him.

"Of course, why won't we?" Kurapika smiled.

"Kurapika! Let's go already." Leorio called him.

"Hai! See you, Killua."

"Matte!" Killua grabbed his arm with his face blushing and he was looking down. "I- there's something I need to tell you."

Kurapika hesitated then he faced Killua. He could notice that Killua was looking away from him and even if he's looking down, he could still see the blush on his face.

"Kurapika I...every time I stare at you, I can't explain my feelings for you it makes me feel nervous. Now I understand why I'm feeling this way because I...like you." Finally Killua confessed.

Hearing what Killua said made Kurapika shocked. He's not shocked that Killua had the feeling to like him but he's shocked that both of them are feeling the same. What he thought is that _maybe_ he liked Gon because they're hanging out a lot but now that he knows the truth, he can't hide his true feelings anymore.

"Suki...da yo..." Kurapika said.

Now Killua also feels shocked because he heard Kurapika's response.

"Kurapika..."

"I understand how you felt because that's what I'm feeling for you too."

"But...I thought that you had an interest in Leorio and..."

Kurapika grabbed Killua's arm with his face close to him. Killua's face blushed some more then Kurapika's other arm wrapped around Killua's back and dragged him into a kiss.

Killua feels so shocked when Kurapika kissed him yet he liked it this way. He closed his eyes and relaxed then he kissed Kurapika back then he felt his heart beating faster.

Both of them were kissing together in a sweet way then they broke it after. Killua could still his heart beating as he was staring at Kurapika and his face was blushing so red.

"Aishiteru..." Killua said.

"Aishiteru,"

Kurapika and Killua kissed once again as their remembrance and their love with each other will always remain inside them.

* * *

Finally, finally, finally done! While I was writing the kissing part I could picture out inside my head how it looked like when both of them are kissing together. The kissing part is really sweet! I've been writing this last time but I didn't finish it so I decided to finish it now.

Please review minna! :) :) :)


End file.
